Sunshine
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Mafia Vargas brothers. They're still countries. Bad at summaries. Might change title. HAPPY ENDING. Death & Lovino's mouth. Spamano, gerita. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Me again. I wrote this story a while ago. My friend told me I should put it on here. So just tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine<strong>

The Vargas brothers were the most dangerous pair in the entire Mafia. In all of the assignments they had been given, never once had they failed. They where also the grandsons of the Mafia leader, Rome.

They had just returned from a mission when one of the men approached them. His name was Cino. He had joined their section about two years previously. It was his job to hand out assignments.

"Lovino, Feliciano," Cino said, nodding a greeting. "I know you just got back, but I have one more assignment for you today. It's simple. Just need you to go collect money owed to us."

"Where?" Lovino asked, tiredly. He just wanted to go take a siesta, and he knew Feliciano did to.

"Just outside of Rome at an old barn. How soon can you get there?"

"We'll leave now. Come on Feli." Lovino turned and walked away, pulling his twin behind him.

As Cino watched them leave he craked a smile. "Got you."

**...Later...**

Lovino pulled up in front of the barn.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Veh~. Yup!" Feliciano chirped. They got out and stepped into the building. There was a man in a Fedora standing behind a table with a briefcase.

"You the Vargas twins?" His voice was deep and unfamiliar. Lovino decided he didn't trust him at all.

"Yeah. Heard from Cino you had something for us," Lovino said walking to stand a few feet in front of the table, Feliciano slightly ahead of him.

"I do." The man clicked his tongue and rows of lights flashed on. There where over a hundred men surrounding them, guns ready.

"What a shame. I was under the impression you two would be harder to take out. Oh well. Less work for me. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Shit," Lovino muttered, pulling out his gun. Feliciano copied his brother and drew his gun as well. Before either could let off a single shot, the leader fired, his bullet slamming into Feliciano's chest so hard it sent him stumbling backward into Lovino. With a tiny 'Veh' of shock he fell.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino screamed. He fired off rapid shots, killing 20 men. He picked his twin up bridal style and sprinted outside. Knowing it would take to long to put Feliciano in the car, he continued to run back towards the city.

"V...veh...Lovi...it hurts..." Feliciano said weakly.

"I know! I know! Just hold on Feli!" Lovino could hear them chasing him. He made it into the city, the mob hot on his heels.

He dodged into an alley. He managed to get half-way through when mobsters appeared at the other end. He spun to go back, but they where behind him to, cutting off his path.

"Fuck. Fuck," He felt the blood running down his brother's chest coating his arms, making it difficult to hold him. " This isn't fair," he whispered, clutching Feliciano closer.

He sat down heavily besides a dumpster. "Lovi?" Feliciano managed to squeak. Lovino gently rocked him back and forth.

"It's alright fratello," Lovino said. As the men closed in from either side, Lovino began to sing to his dieing brother. "Tu sei il mio luce del sole, il mio unico luce del sole Tu mi fai felice quando i cieli sono grigi. Non saprai mai cara, quanto ti amo. Si prega di non prendere il mio sole di distanza." As the last note left his lips, Feliciano shuttered and was still.

The Mafia men had drawn closer as he sang. They laughed wickedly when they saw Feliciano's still form.

Now the leader again stood before the Italian and asked, "Any last words?"

Lovino felt the tears dripping hot and fast down his face. He held Feliciano's head to his heart and for the last time, sang. "T eres mi sol, mi nica luz del sol. Me haces feliz cuando el cielo est gris. Nunca sabr s querida, cu nto Te amo. Por favor no te lleves mi sol."

The man raised the gun, pointing it directly at Lovino's forehead, and pulled the trigger. The shot sounded and Lovino's body slumped forward onto his twins.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I might have been depressed when I wrote this. Their is more to this story, but only if you wanna hear it. I don't want to waste time on it if no ones gonna read it. So review and tell me if you wanna know what happens.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine<strong>

Antonio and Ludwig had gone shopping. Their boyfriends had invited them (Lovino unhappy that Ludwig was coming) to dinner. The Italians had been planning to go shopping earlier, but their boss had called for something, so being the amazing boyfriends they where, they offered to do it for them. Loaded down with bags, they stopped at a small cafe for coffee. They sat together in the sun in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, both jerked up and said, "Somethings wrong!" They threw money at a startled waitress and ran out.

"Ve need to find them fast," Ludwig said. "Vhere could they be?"

Antonio thought a minute. "I would bet good money this is something with the Mafia. Lovino said they've been really active lately."

"Vonderful. How does that help?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, Lovino said Mafia people sometimes meet in buildings about to be demolished. Let's look for those first. I think they'd be in one."

It took them only 20 minutes to locate the building. The two had developed an "Italy Sence"  
>that lead them ruffly to where said Italians where and when they where in danger.<p>

"Proceed vith cation Antonio," Ludwig said. "Ve don't know vhat has happened, or their condition." Antonio simply nodded, busily thinking of ways to hurt whoever had endangered his Lovi.

They slipped into the warehouse. What they saw haunted them for years afterwards. The Vargas brothers, laying dead, side-by-side, covered in each others blood. And an entire Mafia crew having what can only be described as a party.

Before they could move or otherwise react, a member approached them. "You from Cino's gang? We told him not to worry. But, I guess it's better to be save than sorry."

"Cino," Antonio whispered the name to himself. Cino was going to have a very VERY short victory. He wasn't going to last long after this.

"Um, ja. Cino sent us," Ludwig managed to squeeze the words from his through.

"You can go see for yourselves it's them," the man said, waving them forward.

They walked slowly over. Leaning down, Ludwig gently checked them for a pulse. Antonio a gagging noise and Ludwig saw the wounds. His eyes filled with tears. He quickly blinked them back. He glanced at Antonio and saw his about to go Conquistador on everyone.

'Ve need to get them out of here,' he thought.

"Who shot them?" Antonio suddenly called. He hid his anger and sadness incredibly well Ludwig noted. He looked back at Feliciano's sweet face and could barley hold his tears.

Quietly to Antonio he whispered brokenly, "I didn't know ve could be killed."

"Neither did I." Another man, obliviously the leader, approached them.

"I killed them," he said with such satisfaction, it took ever ounce of will-power for the two nations not to lunge at him. "That Lovino took out a good 20 of my men after I got his brother though, the bastard." Antonio felt an incredible surge of pride.

"It probably meant nothing but, I did manage to hear Lovino's last words," the leader said, looking at the older Vargas's body with distane.

"What where they?" Antonio wondered out loud. He repeated the song. Antonio froze. 'L-Lovi actually learned Spanish.' he nearly cried.

"I don't know much Spanish but those where some pretty stupid last words. You better tell Cino we finished the job. And make sure he knows I expect repetitions for those men."

Ludwig felt Antonio tense to launch at the man. Without another word he grabbed the Spaniards arm and pulled him to the door.

He heard a gun cock behind him. He turned at looked down the barrel of the leader. "Cino didn't send you," he said.

Ludwig wondered vaguely how he had found out. Had the real ones arrived? He looked at Antonio. 'Oh. That's how," he thought. Tears fell over the nation's face. He stopped bothering to hid his own and let them cascade from his eyes.

The man walked forward until the barrel was only a millimeter from Ludwig's nose. "I don't know who the hell you are but you're not leaving here alive."

Screams sounded behind him. Antonio and Ludwig looked to either side of him as he turned. The twins where moving. "Veh~. Romano, that really hurt," Feliciano whined. Without a pause, he reached up and pulled the bloody bullet from his chest. "Please don't let us die again." Everyone stared, Ludwig in Antonio over come with happiness, the others scared out of their minds.

"Shut the fuck up Veneziano!" Lovino growled, also removing the bullet from his head. "I didn't like dieing anymore than you bastard!"

The leader screamed. The brothers look up, drew their guns and fired simultaneously. Lovino's bullet slammed into his forehead, dead center, while Feliciano's when home into his heart. The man fell over, dead.

"Take that mother fucker," Lovino spat at the corpse.

* * *

><p>Yup. I said they where still nations. I don't like it when they die, so I don't let them. Almost done. One more chapter but only if you wanna hear it. So please R&amp;R. I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I got all my translations from Google translate. It was wiggin' out on me so I had to mess with it a little. Hope I didn't ruin it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks for reading this! This is the last chapter. I'm working on another story that I've been thinking about for awhile. I'm uploading it right after this one. I hope you'll read it. But, anyway, here is the ending to Sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine<strong>

"Italy!" Ludwig and Antonio yelled, happily.

"Spain?" "Germany?" the twins asked. Said countries sprinted forward and glomped their boyfriends.

Spain said, "Thank you for the song Lovi," before kissing him passionately.

Ludwig hadn't bothered to say anything and had gone straight to the kiss. A few seconds later the twins pulled away.

"Veh~. Sorry, but dinner has to wait a little longer," Feliciano said apologetically.

"Yeah. We gotta finish these bastards first," Lovino agreed. Ludwig and Antonio shuttered at the aura of hatred that billowed from them. The twins turned so they where now back-to-back and the shootout began. The brothers shots never missed and all of their shots where killing shots. They got about 200 more and then they started to get overwhelmed. Lovino turned to shoot and found a gun in his face but before it was fired, Antonio pulled out his battle axe and cut the mans head off.

"Conquistador Spain," Lovino murmured. Feliciano stopped for a second and nearly had another bullet wound except Ludwig pulled out his own gun and shot his brains out.

"Veh~," Feliciano said, winking at Ludwig before refocusing. There had been almost 800 men in the building. Lovino and Feliciano fired for the last time and both bullets hit home, the last man falling dead.

When they all got back to the Vargas brothers house that night, they went to their rooms and took quick showers to wash off the blood and gore, then made dinner. They had pasta with lots of tomato sauce. On Ludwig's, Feliciano added slices of wurst. After they had cleaned the dishes, Feliciano and Ludwig went to the living room to watch a movie and Lovino and Antonio went outside to sit on the patio and look at the garden they had planted together years ago.

Antonio seemed rather edgy and Lovino turned and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Um, Lovino? I need to ask you something," he said, nervously. Antonio stood then immediately knelt down in front of the Italian, and taking his hands, started to speak. "Lovino Romano Vargas. Will you marry me?"

Lovino's eyes widened. "Tonio..." his voice died with his answer.

"What Lovi?" Antonio asked nervously.

"I-I said...yes." Antonio let out a whoop of pure joy. He picked Lovino up bridal-style and pressed his lips to Lovino's.

...Meanwhile...

Feliciano grabbed some random movie and slid it into the player. He then curled up onto the couch besides his love. The German wrapped his arms around Feliciano and turning Feli's head towards him said, "Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Feliciano's answer was to lean forward and enthusiastically kiss him. When he pulled away he set their foreheads together and said, "Of course."

Very uncharacteristically, Ludwig cheered. Lovino and Antonio appeared in the doorway. The twins smiled at either, knowing instantly what had happened.

* * *

><p>For the last time, the Italies crawled into bed beside each other.<p>

"Lovi?" Feliciano said.

"Yeah?" Lovino replied back sleepily.

"Could you sing for me? Just one more time?" Feliciano pleaded.

Lovino was silent, thinking. Then with a sigh he said, "Fine. But go to sleep when it's over, alright?"

"Veh~! I will! I promise fratello!"

Lovino took a breath and sang again. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" He finished and listened to his brother's breathing before letting himself smile a bit.

"Good night Feli," he whispered.

"Veh~~."

* * *

><p>Not a very thoughtful ending I know, but I want them to just get married already. So that's the end. I hope I didn't waist to much of your life. Thanks for looking at this horrible story!<p> 


End file.
